No Me Gustas
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: A veces no apreciamos o valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que hay un tiempo en que lo perdemos y nos damos cuenta de lo que teníamos al principio empezamos a valorarlo demasiado tarde porque lo perdimos.
1. PARTE 1

**Parte I**

– Admítelo. – dijo él y ella simplemente sabía que él estaba con esa estúpida sonrisa de Cheshire en su rostro otra vez. Y eso, si es posible, la molestó diez veces más.

Cuando Marinette accedió en dejar entrar a Chat Noir, ella tenía la convicción de que la decisión sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano. Pero ella sabía muy poco que el sentimiento sería reemplazado con pura indignación. Cómo se atrevió él a tener el coraje de transformarse en Chat Noir y tocar la ventana de su balcón suplicando que lo dejará pasar a su habitación con la excusa de que había un akuma alrededor de su edificio y, tan pronto como ella cerraba la puerta, le dijera que todo eso fue una mentira.

– La verdadera razón por la que no me echaste… – él estaba hablando otra vez mientras jugueteaba con una bola de estambre en la que ella trabajaba en sus diseños desde temprano. – Es porque desde lo más profundo te gusto, purrincesa.

Marinette apretó sus puños pero estaba sin palabras. Sí tan sólo ella pudiera transformarse en Ladybug y echarlo fuera (posiblemente mandarlo a volar por toda París). Ella rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, Tikki jamás aprobaría algo como eso, sería peligroso y eso expondría su identidad, lo cual nunca pasaría. Así que en vez de eso, ella tomó un profundo respiro y contó hasta 100 dentro de su cabeza.

– En tus sueños, gatito. – dijo Marinette, sonriendo de lado pero su confianza no estaba lo suficiente para arruinar su momento.

Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y ahora ellos estaban de una nariz a otra. Los latidos de Marinette estaban fuertes en sus orejas y de pronto ella tuvo conciencia del hecho de que ella estaba siendo presionada desde la pared de su recamara.

– _No me gusta esto._ – se dijo para sí misma pero las memorias de la noche anterior con el gato negro y la chica de dos coletas besándose bajo la luz de luna que alumbraba a través de su balcón no estaba ayudando. Ni siquiera a él, con esa fastidiosa sonrisa y sus labios tan cerca que sí ella sólo se inclinará sus labios… – _¡NO! ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

Marinette alzó su mano tratando de bloquear la boca de él pero ella sabía que él no haría nada sin su permiso. Nunca lo haría. Siempre había una pregunta antes de cada beso. Sólo una.

– ¿Puedo besarte ahora, princesa? – murmuró y él estaba tan cerca, prácticamente él respiraba en sus oídos, mandándole escalofríos desde la espalda para abajo.

Ella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que siempre terminan en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Cómo terminó ella en esa posición? ¿Por qué ella? Estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste, el supermodelo con un corazón tierno y una personalidad tímida que le prestó su paraguas a ella cuando se conocieron, ella lo deseaba, no a ese gato superhéroe callejero. Ella nunca pidió las visitas de Chat Noir, pero él siguió viniendo y Marinette lo dejaba. Marinette nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba empezando a descubrir fuertes sentimientos por Chat Noir, aquellos que ella nunca se permitiría sentir bajo el disfraz de Ladybug.

Por supuesto, ella siempre lo rechazaba fácilmente bajo esa mascara, pero como Marinette parecía imposible privarse de su compañía. Él era su compañero después de todo y ellos se divertían mucho pasando el rato, primero llegaron las conversaciones, luego los chistes y ahora los besos… no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero lo apreciaba y se lo merecía más de lo que debería. Con todo eso en mente, ella tuvo su respuesta.

Ella alzó su mano demasiado cerca de su rostro pero en vez de transformarlo en un puño y propinarle un golpe, sostuvo sus mejillas bajo su palma y se deshizo de la distancia que impedía que sus labios se encontraran. El aroma de él habían golpeado sus sentidos, camembert; ella recordó cuando le preguntó por qué y simplemente dijo que era por el extraño gusto de su kwami. Él sabía a galletas y ella se dio cuenta de que probablemente había robado una o dos de su mesa mientras pensaba en una forma de deshacerse de él.

Las manos de él se dirigieron a su cintura y las de ella se aferró a su cabello, acariciando suavemente detrás de sus orejas de gato, pero con cuidadosamente para que no reconociera el toque de Ladybug. Llevaban un tiempo besándose y, sin embargo, ella no sintió que necesitara aire y eso fue lo que la llevó de vuelta a la realidad y se enfrentó a lo incorrecto de toda la situación. Necesitaba detenerse, la peliazul sabía que si seguía así, esos misteriosos sentimientos se le presentarían a ella. Sí, estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero no se podía negar que Chat también tenía un lugar en su corazón.

Marinette se apartó, sus manos soltaron de su agarre, se aferró a sus brazos y lo empujó suavemente esperando que él lo entendiera. Pero no lo hizo, los ojos verdes de Chat estaban tan perdidos como los de un gato callejero que acababa de ser abandonado.

– _Oh no, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Tal vez, tal vez si arreglo esto sí sólo lo besará otra vez… ¡NO! No puedo hacer esto, esto está mal, nunca funcionara, él descubrirá mi verdadera identidad y… y no me gusta, ¡Definitivamente no!... ¿Cierto?_

Abrumada por sus emociones, Marinette arqueó las cejas. En su rostro se frunció el ceño y mientras luchaba en una de sus batallas contra sus sentimientos contradictorios, se olvidó por completo del chico que estaba frente a ella.

– ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? – se acercó hasta ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación mientras buscaba su mano. – ¿Qué esta pasan…?

Antes de que él pudiera terminar con su comentario, la azabache apartó su mano, sobresaltándolo cuando ella cambio sus posiciones y lo acorraló en una esquina. Marinette estaba enojada, no, estaba furiosa, ¿Era tan débil sin su máscara que se dejó enamorar por él? ¡Qué patético!

Chat intentó en hablar con ella otra vez, pero ella apunto su dedo hacia a él tocando su traje de cuero, un fuego se incendió dentro de sus ojos azules.

– No. Me. Gustas. – respondió ella entre cada palabra segura y lenta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera viendo a través de su alma aunque no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaba para decirle tal cosa cuando ni siquiera podía entender su línea de pensamientos antes.

Suspiró y esperó la reacción normal, cómo siempre él se reía, elogiaba o intentaba besarla de nueva cada vez que ella intentaba sonar dura. Esta vez, sin embargo, su enojo se derritió cuando los ojos de él se entristecieron, su boca se encorvó en una delgada línea. La comprensión de lo que hecho vino a estrellarse contra ella.

Él ha creído en sus palabras.

Su corazón se desvaneció, eso no era una pelea ordinaria, esta vez lo tenía de verdad. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso él…? ¿Acaso él también sentía algo por ella? ¿Pero qué hay de Ladybug?

Ella abrió su boca pero no se atrevió a decir nada mientras él se alejaba de ella, deteniéndose justo enfrente de su balcón.

– Está bien, lo siento por molestarte princesa. – comentó todo él sin siquiera girarse o mirarla a los ojos, sus orbes océanos que le recordaban tanto a los de su Lady.

Y así saltó a la oscuridad de la noche, desapareciendo detrás de las chimeneas de los tejados. Y ella se quedó ahí, con el corazón dolido y la culpa comiéndola viva. Esta vez, sin su caballero para protegerla de los ataques de los akumas, no estaba segura sí él volvería al día siguiente.

O nunca.

* * *

Tal como se los prometí mis ladies y mis lords.

Esta historia tiene su origen en "Miraculous One-Shots", un libro bajo mi autoría que esta dedicado para todos ustedes. Que aún así les invito a que lo lean y se diviertan con cada historia de sus personajes y/o parejas favoritas del programa MLB.

Les deseo un feliz 14 de Febrero 2018 y que se la pasen genial con las personas que aman y que les dediquen tiempo y alegría.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	2. PARTE 2

**Parte II**

¿Alguna vez han sentido…?

¿Cómo si tuvieran una soga alrededor del cuello impidiéndoles respirar o gritar?

¿Cómo si estuvieran en un abismo que no tiene fin y desearían que aquello acabara?

¿Cómo si alguien o algo les perforaran su pecho de la manera más brutal que desearía que ese dolor terminará?

¿Cómo si les faltará algo en su vida?

¿Cómo si quisieran buscar una salida en aquella jaula de angustia, dolor, pena, tristeza y remordimiento?

Marinette sentía todo eso. Después de haberle dicho aquellas crueles y nefastas palabras a Chat Noir nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Habían pasado ya cinco días y cuatro noches después de aquel suceso.

Se sentía una idiota, una mala persona, una maldita, una estúpida, un ser humano sin corazón.

Marinette jamás pensó que esas palabras le afectarían tanto a su gatito como a ella misma. Todas esas noches en vela esperando con aquella esperanza en sus ojos azules en que aquel chico de traje de cuero de gato entrara por el tragaluz de su balcón o de la ventana o de donde sea.

Se odiaba, se odiaba tanto.

Tanto que quería golpearse tan fuerte a sí misma para que entendiera en dónde tenía en primer lugar la cabeza.

Cada vez que sus amigos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, ella les respondía que "sí" a la vez que ponía varios pretextos como crear nuevos diseños, atender la panadería, estudiar para los exámenes (agradecía que en la próxima semana tendría exámenes), y otras cosas más. Pero ella sabía la verdad, y esa verdad le carcomía el alma a la vez le hacía sentirse más miserable.

Ni siquiera con la presencia de Adrien le hacía subir sus ánimos.

Sólo porque él le recordaba a su gatito.

Marinette se encontraba con la mirada perdida y tristeza, observando aun con aquella esperanza y terquedad los dos lugares por donde entrarían Chat Noir. Eran las tres de la mañana de un viernes. Tikki se encontraba dormida, pero Marinette ni siquiera quería pegar el ojo. Si ella se quedaba dormida aunque fuera por unos segundos ella perdería la oportunidad de volver a verlo, es más, ni siquiera Chat Noir se mostraba para sus patrullajes nocturnos.

– Me arrepentiré por decir esto pero… por favor Hawkmoth envía un akuma, el que sea sólo con tal de verlo. – suplicó en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus ojos azules estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas de la angustia, la rabia y sobre todo de la soledad y tristeza que sentía en aquella fría habitación.

Por muy raro que sonará, París ha estado tranquilo en los últimos días; ningún ciudadano o turista ha tenido ningún sentimiento negativo, es más, ni siquiera Chloe quien era la persona más castrante, molesta, envidiosa, y tirana estaba más de lo tranquila sin ofender a nadie.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Todo el mundo se decidió en darle ese cruel castigo a ella por lo que hizo!

– Me lo merezco. – dijo ella con una voz entrecortada.

En ese momento, algo captó la atención de Marinette.

Era aquel peluche de Chat Noir.

Un malestar comenzó a sentir en la boca del estómago, mientras que la desesperación y mortificación invadía su tranquilidad de esa noche en su habitación. Ella tomó indecisa el muñeco de felpa mientras que una agonía renació en su corazón; al tener ese muñeco entre sus manos lo aferró a su pecho como si éste le brindaría protección y consuelo. Abrazó con fuerza el peluche mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el hueco de sus brazos y el muñeco para luego soltar unos sollozos ahogados de tristeza y de dolor.

– Chat… Chat… por favor regresa. – suplicó con dolor y agonía.

¿Cuánto dolor?

¿Cuánto debía aguantar ese arrepentimiento junto al dolor que su corazón sentía?

Marinette se recostó en una posición fetal sin soltar aquel muñeco de Chat Noir. Las lágrimas silenciosas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, sus sollozos ahogados junto con el nombre del gato negro era casi audible en aquella silenciosa habitación. El sueño había invadido a la Dupain-Cheng mientras que sus ojos cansados y rojizos no dejaban de escapar aquellas lágrimas.

La mañana llegó cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron y se traspasaron al cristal de la ventana iluminando así la habitación de la chica.

– Marinette es hora de levantarse. – anunció Tikki tratando de despertar a su elegida quien aún yacía dormida en su cama.

– Sólo un poco más. – dijo Marinette en un tono adormecido y ronco.

– Marinette sólo te quedan 15 minutos para entrar a la escuela. – la kwami trato otra vez de despertar a la chica pero parecía ser inútil.

– No quiero ir. – ella ahogó un sollozo mientras aferraba inconscientemente el muñeco hacia su pecho.

– Marinette tienes que asistir. Hoy es el último día para dar el último repaso antes de comenzar los exámenes de la siguiente semana. – dijo desesperada Tikki con la última esperanza de aquello pudiera hacer reaccionar a Marinette.

Lo cual fue un rotundo éxito.

La Portadora de la Mariquita se levantó perezosamente de la cama, retirándose aquellas molestas cobijas que se habían rodeado a su cuerpo como si fuera una momia. En ese momento, Tikki no pudo evitar sentirse alarmada cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba su elegida; el rostro de Marinette estaba roja, sus mejillas tenían unas marcas blancas de aquellas lagrimas saladas por la que había soltado al llorar esa noche de desconsuelo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar al igual que no adquirían ese brillo cálido que tanto demostraba en aquellos opacos orbes azules.

Se bañó, se vistió y alistó sus cosas para irse directamente a la escuela; no tenía apetito o sed simplemente se fue directo a la escuela. Se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla mientras que el matrimonio comenzó a sentirse preocupados por la actitud de su unigénita.

Desde el fondo de su corazón Tom y Sabine sabían que algo le ocurría a su hija, no querían presionarla a que les dijera lo que era aquello que tanto le causaba tristeza y desconsolación en el corazón de su amada hija.

Marinette había llegado a la escuela cinco minutos de anticipación, había pocos de sus compañeros en el salón quienes inmediatamente sus ojos posaron sobre ella. Muchos de ellos ya estaban tan angustiados de la preocupación que intentaron tantas veces de saber cuál aquella tristeza de la azabache.

La Dupain-Cheng se sentó en su lugar, cubrió su rostro contra sus brazos que los usaba como almohada, su corazón estaba desecho que hasta le dolía cuando respiraba.

– Marinette, ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Alya hizo que ella levantará su rostro.

Grave error que ella cometió, pues al hacerlo en vez de ver a su amiga su vista se topó con aquellos ojos esmeraldas de su amor platónico.

– _Chat Noir._ – pensó con dolor y agonía mientras que su expresión cambio drásticamente.

Marinette se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón. Ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros, de su amiga, el novio de ésta, y de Adrien.

Ya no podía evitarlo más.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Se sentía culpable.

Se sentía estúpida.

Se sentía perdida y…

Destrozada.

Marinette se encerró en el salón de música, ya que sería el único lugar disponible porque sólo ese salón se ocupaba los miércoles; ella descargó toda su tristeza y cólera en aquel salón, las lágrimas de rabia no dejaban de salir de sus ojos mientras reprimía sus sollozos ahogados.

¿Por qué en ese momento tuvo que fijarse en la mirada esmeralda de Adrien?

¿Por qué le hizo recordar aquellos ojos del modelo a los de ese maldito gato?

¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y más sobre todo de su alma?

Así tal vez no le dolería y no sufrirá tanto como ahora lo está sintiendo.

– Marinette… – la voz de Tikki la llamó pero ella sólo podía pronunciar el nombre de aquel gato.

– Chat… Chat… Chat Noir…

– Marinette. Por favor, debes controlarte sino Hawkmoth te… – la mariquita no pudo terminar debido a que un fuerte estruendo la había interrumpido.

– Un akuma… – susurró la Portadora de la Mariquita mientras veía en un punto de la ventana con la espera de ver algo o más bien a alguien pasar a un lado de ella. – Chat Noir.

Debido a la regocijo de su corazón Marinette salió corriendo del salón de música olvidándose de un pequeño detalle.

Su transformación y a Tikki dejándola atrás de ella.


	3. PARTE 3

**Parte III**

Marinette corría a todo pulmón. El sudor de su frente resbalaba hasta su rostro. Su mente no dejaba de repetir aquel nombre del héroe gatuno de traje de látex. Lo único que ella quería era ir donde se encontraba el akuma para así volver a verlo.

No sabía si en ese momento la suerte estaba de su lado o si era por mera coincidencia de que aquel akuma estaba justamente frente a ella.

Era inmensamente enorme, parecía como aquellos gigantes de la mitología griega o de aquel cuento de niños: "Jack y las habichuelas mágicas", destruía todo a su paso con una especie de palo de madera grueso mientras gritaba con voz de trueno.

– París será mía. Larga vida a Atlante.

El suelo comenzó a temblar por los fuertes y gigantescos pasos de Atlante. Los autos empezaron a activar sus alarmas, los edificios se movían de un lado a otro y que a su vez las ventanas amenazaban con quebrarse. Las personas huían de él. Gritando aterradoramente a la vez que llamaban o se preguntaban en donde se encontraban Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera reaccionar de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su entorno ya había sido demasiado tarde, el akuma destruyó con su arma algunos edificios. Los escombros caían como meteoritos destruyendo todo a su paso. Los cristales de las ventanas apenas si se podían ver si no fueran porque los rayos del sol hicieran un reflejo en ellas. Justamente cuando un enorme pedazo de escombro iba caer sobre Marinette ella alcanzó a escuchar un fuerte grito llamándola.

– ¡Marinette!

Antes de que ese escombro cayera sobre la Dupain-Cheng ella ya se encontraba fuera de la zona del peligro. El viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro mientras que un aroma familiar inundo sus fosas nasales. El tintineo de un cascabel se escuchó en sus oídos.

– Ya no temas, ya estas a salvo.

– _Esa voz_. – el corazón de la chica latió frenéticamente contra su pecho, sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, sus lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarse de sus ojos cuando lo vio frente a frente. – Ch… a…. Cha… Chat N… – sentía su garganta arderle y comenzaba a desesperarse al no pronunciar su nombre además de que su voz estaba en un tono débil y quebrado.

Chat la tenía entre sus brazos mientras la mantenía aferrada hacia a él. El héroe de París debía alejarla lo más lejos posible del peligro de ese akuma. Aun no podía dejar de sentir aquel miedo en su pecho cuando la vio ahí estática en medio de la calle mientras que ese miserable monstruo estaba a punto de aplastarla con aquel escombro. Si no hubiera estado ahí justo en el momento preciso ella estaría… no, no debía pensar en eso ahora. Ella estaba viva. Ella estaba a salvo ahora en sus brazos. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Que su princesa estaba sana y salva.

Chat había dejado a Marinette a su casa, justo en el balcón de su habitación.

– Marinette. Llegue a tu casa aquí estarás más a salvo. – dijo él en un tono ronco y tranquilo. – Ya puedes soltarme Marinette.

Pero ella lo negó.

Marinette no quería soltarse ni mucho separarse de él. Así que ella se aferró a su cuello mientras que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

– _Debe estar asustada_. – pensó Chat Noir al sentir como el cuerpo de su compañera temblaba a horrores. Dentro de su teoría pensó que probablemente ella aún estaba muerta de miedo por lo que acaba de pasar con el akuma, pero, era todo lo contrario a eso. – Marinette. Ya estás a salvo. Ya no hay de que temer. Debo irme Marinette.

Aquello hizo temblar aún más a la chica, a la vez que un miedo comenzó a invadirla. Si ella lo soltaba. Si ella lo dejaba ir. No lo volvería a ver nunca jamás.

– No… no… no… – suplicó ella con una voz entrecortada.

– Marinette…

– Por favor… no…

2Los gritos de los ciudadanos alertaron a Chat Noir. Quería ir a donde se encontraba el akuma, pero, Marinette. No podía dejarla así. No ahora que él… que él… ¡Rayos! Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Debía a hacer algo pero ya. ¿Pero cómo? No podía irse así como así y dejar lastimada a su princesa.

– Marinette. – volvió a llamarla. – Debo ir tras el akuma. Ladybug me necesita.

– No quiero… – ella se aferró más a él.

– _Marinette._ \- Chat Noir suspiró con tristeza. Lentamente dejó a Marinette en el suelo de su alcoba pero sin que ella lo soltara de su agarre. Para entonces en ese momento él la abrazo, y con una mano la coloco detrás de su nuca y comenzó ahí acariciarle su cabello. – Hagamos esto. Una vez que termine con el akuma regresaré aquí y si quieres hablar, hablaremos. ¿Si?

Marinette, quien tenía su rostro oculto en el hueco del cuello del héroe, pudo sentir como sus ojos se dilataron de más además de que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de ellos. Una llama encendió su corazón haciendo que esa pequeña de luz de esperanza creciera más y más dentro de ella.

Con un nudo en la garganta ella le preguntó.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Lo prometo. Palabra de gato. – una sonrisa junto a una risa débil pero llena de felicidad fue lo que escuchó el minino.

Él beso la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Marinette a la vez que respiró el dulce aroma de sus cabellos que desprendía de ellos.

Cuando ambos se separaron Chat Noir besó aquellas lágrimas de su princesa mientras que ella se dejó llevar por el suave roce de los labios de él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solamente se miraron. Y después él se fue en busca del akuma y terminar de una vez y por todas el desastre que Hawkmoth estaba causando en París.

Marinette suspiró aliviada dejando atrás todo ese enorme peso de encima que se causó por sí misma. Una vez que había recuperado las energías la chica tomó una bocanada de aire y exclamó.

– ¡Tikki transfórmame!

Al momento que ella dijo eso hubo algo extraño en ella. Repitió por dos ocasiones más su transformación pero nada sucedió.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella se acordó de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¡Ay no Tikki! ¡Me olvide a Tikki en la escuela! ¡TIKKI! – la chica grito a todo pulmón hacia la escuela sin importarle que a todo el mundo que la vieran como una loca. Lo único que a ella le importaba era que kwami estuviera con ella y así poder enfrentarse al akuma y, porque no, también estar al lado de su gatito.

Tuvieron que pasar casi una media hora para que la kwami llegará hasta donde se encontraba Marinette.

Sin tiempo más que perder ella se transformó en Ladybug antes de que París se viera como un apocalipsis.

Después de una increíble batalla, un gatito bastante molesto hacia su compañera de haber llegado muy tarde a la batalla, una mariquita bastante arrepentida y ofreciéndole perdón a su compañero, finalmente habían vencido al tirano villano y purificando al akuma. París había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Sólo que sus habitante tuvieron uno que un trauma que el gobierno tendría que ayudarles con sus terapias después de un desastroso día.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en el Arco del Triunfo. Mientras que la mariquita le ofrecía un sinfín de disculpas hacia el gatito molesto él simplemente la ignoraba.

– Por favor Chat, ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que lo siento?

– Lo hecho, hecho está. Llegaste tarde Ladybug. – dijo entre un tono calmado pero a la vez desesperante.

– Sí pero…

En ese momento el pitido de los aretes y del anillo sonó.

– Será mejor retirarnos Ladybug. En otra ocasión hablamos.

– De acuerdo. – dijo ella rendida.

Chat Noir y Ladybug se retiraron rápidamente del Arco del Triunfo.

Adrien termino por el Puente de las Artes y Marinette en el Campo de Marte.

La asiática-francesa suspiro con tristeza mientras que la mirada de Tikki mostraba más que preocupación.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette? – preguntó Tikki.

– Si, me encuentro bien Tikki. Es sólo que… me siento cerca pero a la vez me siento tan lejos de Chat Noir. Me es inalcanzable. Quisiera tocarlo, abrazarlo y… besarlo, pero me es imposible realizar todo aquello. Siento un nudo en el estómago, y un dolor profundo en mi pecho Tikki.

– Todo saldrá bien Marinette. Ya lo verás. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia y regresar a casa antes de que Chat Noir

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Debo regresar cuanto antes a casa! – Marinette le había entregado una galleta con chispas de chocolate a Tikki mientras esperaba a más no poder a que ella se terminase el aperitivo.

Después de que la kwami terminará Marinette rápidamente se transformó y se dirigió como rayo a su casa. Por suerte de ella al llegar no encontró a Chat por ningún lado. Se des-transformó, se fue a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse para cuándo llegará Chat Noir

Una vez aseada y cambiada Marinette regresó a la azotea con la esperanza de encontrarse ahí a Chat Noir. Sin embargo el lugar se encontraba vacío, ella se sentó en una silla y espero a que su compañero llegará ahí tal como se lo había prometido.

Estuvo ahí desde el mediodía hasta que dieron las 2:30 de la tarde pero aun así Chat no llegaba.

Marinette suspiro con tristeza se levantó de su asiento y decidió en regresar nuevamente a su habitación.

Justo en ese momento una voz alcanzó a detenerla.

– Perdona la demora Marinette. – el corazón de la chica se agitó con ferocidad que hasta sintió que en cualquier momento este saldría disparado de su pecho.

– ¡Chat! – gritó su nombre mientras corría hacia a él y después abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

– Marinette… – balbuceo su nombre mientras que un rubor decoró sus mejillas.

– Está aquí… estás aquí, pensé… pensé que tú… – ella trato de controlar sus sentimientos al igual que su voz que ya estaba quebrada pero aquellas emociones eran tan fuertes para la azabache que ya no pudo reprimirlas más. – Lo siento… lo siento… en verdad… lo siento Chat.

– Marinette, no llores. – trató de calmarla pero al verla destrozada, abandonada y triste no pudo aguantar más que abrazarla y consolarla. – Shh… tranquila. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.

La Portadora de la Mariquita se estremeció al sentir el gentil toque del muchacho. Sus garras acariciaron con suavidad y ternura sus cabellos. Ella se dejó tranquilizar mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro tembloroso junto a un ahogado sollozo.

Chat quedó prendido por el dulce ahora que desprendía de la cabellera de la chica. Cuánto había añorado con volverlo a olfatear. Inclino su rostro en la cabeza de ella y se embriago en su aroma. El héroe aun sin saberlo la abrazó.

Marinette sonrió débilmente mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus lagrimales. Ella se aferró a él como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera con vida. Y cómo no.

Él era su pilar.

Él era su apoyo.

Él era su motivación a seguir luchando.

Él era su escudo y espada.

Él era su salvador.

Él era… él era…

Él era la única persona que ponía su vida de cabeza.

Él era su gatito.

Él era su Chat Noir.


	4. PARTE 4

**Parte IV**

Cuando la situación se calmó Chat Noir cuidadosamente separó a Marinette, pero no rompió su abrazo con ella. La miró fijamente mientras que su corazón se comprimió en su pecho. Al ver esos ojos azules como el mar en una tempestad supo que algo no andaba bien.

– Marinette, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tu mirada dejo de brillar? – preguntó él preocupado.

Marinette sintió como si le faltará el aire. A su vez que ella comenzó a tener una lucha interna si en decir o no la verdad al felino por lo que sentía.

– ¿Marinette? – susurró su nombre.

Se maldecía en ese momento.

Su cobardía le estaba ganado de nuevo.

Y eso hacía que ella misma se impidiera en hablarle.

Mordió tan fuerte sus labios que éstos empezaron a agrietarse y a marcarse por sus dientes.

Chat suspiro.

Pero no uno cualquiera sino que era una de rendición.

Estaba a punto de soltarla cuando de pronto ella se aferró a él.

– No te vayas. – suplicó con una entrecortada y débil.

– No iba a irme Marinette. – mintió Chat Noir.

Claro que él tenía pensado en irse. Si tan sólo tuviera esas agallas de soltarla y alejarse de ella más fácil sería para él.

Pero maldecía su debilidad.

Maldecía ser débil ante ella, ante sus encantos, ante sus suplicas, ante su… fragilidad e inocencia. Sobre todo su inocencia.

¿Qué le había hecho Marinette a él?

¿Qué hizo una civil para hacer débil al héroe de París?

¿Qué era aquello que Marinette hizo para conquistar el corazón de Chat Noir?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta eso era lo que más desesperaba al chico-gato de traje de cuero.

– Marinette. – volvió a llamarla él pero esa vez lo hizo en un tono ronco y profundo que hizo erizar a flor de piel a la chica. – Por favor, necesito saber. Necesito saber ¿Por qué tu mirada perdió su brillo? – esta vez los papeles cambiaron. Ahora era Chat quien suplicaba a la joven.

Marinette ya no podía controlarlo más. Respiró silenciosamente y dijo.

– Porque… – sollozó levemente. – Porque… estoy triste Chat.

Aquello había alarmado al gatito.

– ¿Triste? ¿Por qué estas triste Marinette? – preguntó Chat Noir. – ¿Quién te hizo llorar Marinette? ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hizo verter cada lagrima de sus ojos? – volvió a preguntar el héroe.

– Yo misma. – confesó ella, aquello había dejado confundido a Chat Noir. – Yo misma me he causado esas lágrimas.

– Marinette… – el héroe no sabía que decir. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

¿Cómo es que Marinette se causó ella misma sus propias lágrimas y tristeza?

– ¿Por qué te hiciste daño? – aquella pregunta no había sido para ella sino para él mismo.

La joven de ojos azules le respondió pensando que esa pregunta era dirigía para ella.

– Porque me lo merezco.

– No entiendo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso Marinette? – la voz del rubio se escuchaba preocupada y confundida.

– Porque me lo merezco. – ahogó un sollozo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? La Marinette que yo conozco jamás se haría daño.

– Tu mismo lo dijiste. La otra Marinette que conociste ella no se haría esto… porque la Marinette que ahora estás viendo es otra, Chat.

La expresión de Chat se convirtió en una dolida y triste.

¿Cuánto dolor debe estar cargando ahora Marinette?

Desde aquellos días notó rápidamente su cambio.

Había dejado de sonreír, de reír, de acercarse a sus compañeros, de hablar, de vivir y muchas otras cosas más.

Pero aquella mañana en la escuela cuando la vio ahí cabizbaja en su asiento le preocupó, pero al momento en que ella levantó su rostro y su vista se centró con la de él aquello lo había alarmado.

Vio en aquellos ojos azules una tempestad combinada con un sentimiento que no alcanzó a distinguir.

Y después ella salió corriendo despavorida del salón.

– Por favor no digas Marinette. No te sigas castigando de esta manera. – suplicó Chat colando sus manos en ambas mejillas de la chica procurando en no lastimarla con sus garras.

– Me lo merezco. – volvió a decir ella. – Esto y mucho más.

– ¿Cómo puedo hacer que mi princesa no sufra más de esta pena que ella misma se guarda?

"Princesa".

Cuánto tiempo había deseado escuchar otra vez ese apodo de los labios de su gatito.

Aquel apodo que siempre le ha gustado aunque fingiera no estar cómoda delante de él.

– Dilo otra vez. – dijo suplicante y rápida.

– ¿Qué repita que cosa?

– Lo que dijiste.

– ¿En qué dejes de sufrir por tu pena? – ella ladeó bruscamente su cabeza en forma de "no".

– No eso no.

– Marinette no te entiendo. Si me lo dijeras te lo diría una y otra vez. – Chat se sentía confundido. Le había tantas cosas a Marinette que no sabía a lo que la chica se estaba refiriendo.

– "Princesa". Me. Me dijiste "princesa" Chat. – declaró ella.

El corazón del minino latió con fuerza mientras que un escalofrío sintió desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

– Con que era eso. – susurró para sí mismo.

– Entonces… ¿Puedes decirlo?

– Si es lo que mi princesa ordena, entonces que se haga. – sonrió tierna y cálidamente el héroe a la civil. – Mi princesa.

Marinette sonrió aliviada y feliz a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo de sus lagrimales. Pero esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino que eran de alivio, de esperanza y de felicidad.

– No llores más princesa. Las lágrimas nunca te han sentado.

– Al contrario estás lagrimas no son de tristeza sino de alivio y de felicidad. –confesó ella sin dejar de llorar.

Aquello había sacado un peso menos de encima al felino. Ver a su princesa nuevamente con aquel brillo de esperanza y alegría era lo único que a él le importaba en ese momento.

Pero.

Eso no quería decir que Chat Noir aún se encontraba bien consigo mismo.

Aun su pobre corazón estaba agrietado y dolido. Aun él no se recuperaba de las heridas internas que su princesa le había causado aquella noche en que le había confesado que no le gustaba.

Sea por sea el motivo de su rechazo no podía culparla.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que él se había enamorado de ella. Ni tampoco ella tenía la culpaba de qué él se creyera que fuera el único hombre en su vida o que tuviera la oportunidad de estar junto a ella.

No la culpaba.

No tenía el corazón de culpar a su princesa por ese mísero error suyo.

Para Chat el único culpable de su dolor y rechazo era él mismo.

Porque se había ilusionado tanto en estar en una fantasía que jamás se haría realidad.

– Es hora de que este gato se retiré princesa.

– ¿Tan pronto? Pero… si acabas de llegar. – Marinette lo miró incrédula. Dentro de su ser no quería que su minino se fuera después de que la consolará.

– Lo sé. Pero ahora debes descansar princesa. Mi única prioridad es que tú te encuentres bien.

– Pero. ¿Volverás? ¿Cierto?

Aquella pregunta no además hizo poner en dudar a Chat Noir sino también a la misma Marinette.

Ella aún se sentía desconfiada en que ese sería el último día en que vería a su gatito.

Porque después de todo ella era la única culpable en herir a su gatito y a la vez haber rechazado el amor y su compañía que él mismo le dedicaba a ella. Sólo a ella.

– Yo… – Chat Noir hizo una pausa.

Una pausa que había sido larga y tortuosa para Marinette.


	5. PARTE 5

**Parte V**

Unas nauseas comenzar a molestar a la azabache. Su cuerpo temblaba a horrores mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula hasta haciendo calar sus dientes.

Aunque sólo ella había esperado unos segundos para que Chat Noir le respondiera a su pregunta, para Marinette había sido una larga tortura.

Ella contuvo por unos segundos su respiración a la vez que Chat Noir le respondió.

– Yo… volveré. – el héroe vio como la hermosa civil soltó un suspiro de alivio. A la vez que el color en su piel volvió a ponerse normal dejando atrás su palidez. – Si eso es lo que quieres.

– Sí. Lo quiero así. – respondió ella aliviada y esperanzada.

Otra vez lo había hecho.

Otra vez Marinette lo había convencido.

Y otra vez Chat Noir había caído bajo los encantos de su princesa.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

¿Cómo hacia Marinette para convencerlo de estar nuevamente a su lado cuando ella misma lo había apartado de su vida?

Se sentía un idiota. Otra vez.

Si tan sólo su corazón idiota no estuviera latiendo por ella este sería otro caso diferente.

Pero no era sí.

Ella se había robado su corazón al igual que su amor y respeto.

Ahora él tendría que sufrir en silencio en las consecuencias por haber caído tan bajo. Por dejarse llevar en las inocentes y atractivas palabras de aquella civil de cabello azabache y ojos azules como el mar.

– Entonces. Lo que mi princesa desee son órdenes para mí. – dijo él. Sentenciando su pacto con un beso en el dorso de la mano de Marinette. – Nos vemos mañana, princesa. – susurró Chat Noir antes de desaparecer en la tarde parisina de la ciudad.

Marinette volvió a sentir paz en su alma. Esa paz que por durante días no había vuelto a sentirla.

Esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se llevaba sus manos a su pecho. Su corazón volvió a latir. Pero esta vez por él. Por Chat Noir. Algo que nadie más y ni siquiera Adrien Agreste pudieron hacerlo.

Tikki salió de su escondite después de que Chat Noir se alejará por completo de zona.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette? – preguntó la kwami.

– Sí. Ahora sí. – dijo Marinette sin despejar su vista en aquel punto exacto donde su gatito se había ido.

– Se nota. Ahora mi pregunta es. ¿Qué es lo que pasará entre tú y Chat Noir? – volvió a preguntar la mariquita.

Aquella pregunta hizo reventar la burbuja de felicidad de la joven Dupain-Cheng. Era un buen punto de lo que dijo su compañera Tikki.

¿Qué pasará con ella y Chat Noir ahora?

– _Es cierto. Ahora que Chat estará visitándome, ¿Qué pasará ahora entre nosotros?_ – pensó la azabache. – Pues… no lo sé. No había pensado en eso. – confesó ella.

Tikki se golpeó la frente ante la ocurrencia de su portadora.

– Ay Marinette. – negó la mariquita.

– Perdón Tikki. E-Es que yo pensé que Chat Noir ya nunca me iba a querer a visitar después de esta. – dijo nerviosa y apenadamente. – Jamás pensé que el accedería.

– Y ahora que él accedió, dime, ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

– Pues… no lo sé… – se frustró la azabache.

– Medítalo y tómate tu tiempo Marinette. Ha sido un largo día y además de emociones encontradas.

– Sí. Tienes mucha razón, Tikki. Creo que… un descanso no caería nada mal. – sonrió débilmente la chica.

Al momento en que ella iba a entrar a su habitación, Marinette dio un último vistazo a la dirección donde se había ido Chat Noir. Aunque ella quisiera negarlo muy dentro de su corazón le decía que ella había obligado al minino a quedarse con ella.

Se sintió en ese momento una maldita egoísta.

Una egoísta que al no querer corresponder los sentimientos de un solitario minino ahora no quería dejarlo ir.

Avergonzada debería sentirte ella misma por ese cruel acto.

Preocupándose por ella misma y no por como se estaba sintiendo su compañero. Se sentía mal por obligarlo a estar con ella cuando probablemente él no quería estarlo.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Marinette se desplomó en su cama, mirado perdidamente en aquel tragaluz mientras recordaba el agridulce momento que tuvo con Chat Noir.

Muchas preguntas inundaron su mente haciendo que una tormenta de emociones desmoronará su tranquilidad.

¿Hizo bien en decirle en siempre visitarla?

¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaría Chat después de escuchar su propuesta?

¿Lo cumpliría?

¿Se redactaría?

Tantas preguntas hicieron incomodarla y a su vez a que le empezará a dolerle la cabeza.

– Tikki. – llamó a su kwami.

– ¿Sí Marinette?

– Dime. ¿Hice bien con insistirle a Chat en que viniera a visitarme?

Marinette aún se encontraba en duda.

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta del felino dentro de su corazón no podía sentir esa paz que minutos atrás había sentido.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La azabache soltó un frustrado y cansado suspiro.

– Sé que no debo a aferrarme a esto. Pero. No me siento en paz Tikki. ¿Qué pasaría si Chat sólo dijo por decir?

–Eso ya sería de él Marinette. – un sabor amargo comenzó a saborear la francesa-asiática en su boca. Mientras que un terrible temblor invadió cada parte de su cuerpo. – Uno no puede obligar a alguien a ser algo que no quiera hacer.

– ¿Tú crees eso? ¿Crees que yo lo estoy obligando a que me visite cuando en realidad él no lo quiera así?

– Marinette. Yo no te puedo contestar esa pregunta. Sólo tú misma sabes lo que haces. Sí te sientes insegura de lo que has hecho con Chat Noir entonces debes buscar una solución para remediar tu error. – la pequeña mariquita vio una expresión dolida junto a mueca depresiva en su portadora.

– Es que no sé por dónde comenzar Tikki. – gruñó desesperada la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Tengo miedo de volver a meter la pata y empeorar más las cosas con Chat Noir.

– Oh Marinette. Que eso no te mortifique. Si le dices a Chat Noir como se siente él sin duda alguna te lo dirá.

– De acuerdo. – suspiró cansadamente. Se enderezó del colchón quedando en una posición sentada.

– Será mejor que te des un respiro antes de que comiences a estudiar para tus exámenes de la próxima semana.

– Creo que empezaré a estudiar desde ahora. Probablemente con eso me distraiga un poco de lo sucedido y de una vez comience a prepararme para los exámenes.

Los días se habían pasado muy rápidos para Marinette. Al estar concentrada repasando sus apuntes hizo despejar su mente.

Cuando llegó el lunes todos en la clase comenzaron a empezar sus exámenes. Los dos primeros en terminar fueron Marinette y Adrien; cosa que habían dejado sorprendidos a Alya y a Nino. El docente al ver que sus demás alumnos todavía no habían terminado de contestar sus exámenes éste les había dado la autorización al Agreste y a la Dupain-Cheng de retirarse del salón e ir a la biblioteca para que no se la pasaran aburridos en clase. Les dio a cada quien un pase para evitar que ellos se metieran en problemas.

En camino a la biblioteca se puso un poco incómodo para los dos estudiantes. Más en especial para Adrien. Pues el chico no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su compañera quien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

El Agreste quería enserio decirle algo a la azabache, pero cada vez que él abría la boca sus palabras no salían de ésta.

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca cada quien se había ido por su lado. Marinette se fue a sentarse a una de las mesas mientras sacaba su cuaderno de diseños y pensar que dibujaría. Y Adrien fue a la sección de literatura clásica-contemporánea. El Agreste se sentó a dos mesas alejadas de su compañera para quedar frente a frente de ella. El rubio fingía leer en silencio el libro más famoso de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" cuando en realidad su mirada se fijaba en Marinette. Notaba todas su expresiones pero en especial su mirada azulina; aquella que hacía días atrás vio reflejada una difícil tempestad en ellos, pero ahora se le notaba menos.

¿Por qué menos? Se preguntarán.

Porque aunque Marinette habló con Chat Noir eso no quería decir que haya hecho las paces con él.

Eso ella lo había procesado los días que ella se encontraba estudiando. Eso era lo único que le faltaba para encontrar la verdadera paz.

Tenía que hacer las paces con Chat y a disculparse con él a como dé lugar.

Adrien no dejaba de mirarla. Algo dentro de él le empezó a preocuparle. Después de aquel día que la visitó lo único que se le paso por la mente era en quedarse a su lado, consolarla, abrazarla, arrullarla entre sus brazos e incluso besarla otra vez en aquellos labios carnosos. Pero. Debido al miedo al rechazo prefirió en hacerlo. Prefirió dejarla ahí sola con la única promesa de visitarla, que por supuesto agradecía que aquello seria lo único que la uniría a ella. Aunque fuera un deseo de su princesa estaba agradecido por cumplirla de corazón.

Sus ojos regresaron a su "lectura" cuando vio que Marinette estuvo a punto de levantar su vista y, por así decirlo, fijarse en él.

Y efectivamente eso paso.

Marinette sintió la mirada del Agreste sobre ella. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente si era o no su imaginación en que verdad Adrien la estaba observando, pero luego de meditarlo por unos segundos prefirió en ya no pensar más en eso. Después de todo, para Marinette, ¿Qué vería Adrien en ella?

Y si ella leyera mentes entonces tendría fácilmente su respuesta.

Adrien la admiraba y además amaba cada parte de ella. Sus defectos y virtudes. Todo de ella.

Ella volvió a fijarse en su cuaderno. La página aún estaba en blanco. La chica dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y pesado. Había perdido el interés de dibujar, cerró su cuaderno y lo guardo. Luego su vista se enfocó en alguno de los libreros.

– _Tal vez un poco de lectura no me caería nada mal._ – pensó Marinette.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a revisar cada estante por algún libro que le llamará su atención.

Sin notar que cierto rubio de ojos esmeraldas la estaba observando a escondidas.

Se sentía como un maldito acosador persiguiéndola a donde ella fuera. Pero. No podía evitarlo después de todo él se consideraba como un gato callejero que no quería separarse de su dueño. Además Marinette era su princesa ahora y su única prioridad era en protegerla de cualquier riesgo que le hiciera daño. Incluyéndolo a él mismo.

Después de que la Dupain-Cheng escogiera el libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen regresó nuevamente a su asiento. Rápidamente Adrien también regreso a su lugar, tomando el libro entre sus manos y comenzar a "leer" en la parte donde se quedó en su lectura. Marinette por mera curiosidad se volteó a ver al rubio y sin querer ella dejo escapar una risa entre sus labios, logrando así llamar la atención del Agreste.

Él la miró confundido mientras que ella seguía riendo divertida.

– _¿De qué se ríe?_ – se preguntó así mismo confundido.

Como si ella hubiera sido capaz de leer su mente Marinette le respondió.

– Tienes el libro al revés Adrien.

Ella le señaló el libro mientras que él podía sentir su rostro calentarse.

– Ah, sí. E-Es que me gusta leer los libros al revés. – se maldijo en ese momento por aquella estupidez de comentario. Y por supuesto esto hizo reír aún más divertida a la azabache. – _Sí serás idiota Adrien Agreste. Ahora ella se estará burlando de ti y de tus tonterías por siempre._

– Eso es algo nuevo. – aclaró Marinette. – No sabía que te gustaba leer de esa forma. – dijo con inocencia y sinceridad.

– _Ni yo tampoco._ – pensó él avergonzado.

– A propósito. ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó ella.

– Romeo y Julieta. – respondió Adrien. – ¿Y tú?

– Apenas acabo de escoger uno. "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen. – la sonrisa de Marinette cautivo a Adrien quien se perdió en ella. – Bien, te dejaré solo para que sigas con tu lectura.

Antes de que la Dupain-Cheng regresará a su asiento la voz del Agreste la detuvo.

– E-Espera Marinette. A mi… a mí no me importa que estés aquí conmigo… q-quiero decir… no me incomoda tu presencia, digo, no es que seas molesta. La verdad no lo eres. Eres fantástica y divertida. Con todos por supuesto. _Maldita sea que me trague la tierra._

– ¿Enserio no te molesta que me siente a tu lado? – preguntó ella dudosa.

– No. No me molesta.

– Está bien.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas quedando así frente a frente de él.

Adrien podía sentir como su corazon latía locamente contra su pecho. Pensaba que en algún momento Marinette lo notaría. Verla ahí sentada con una facción tranquila mientras leía aquel libro entre sus manos no pudo evitar de contemplarla cuando fingía leer aquel libro que aún se encontraba al revés.

Todo estaba tranquilo para ambos. Más en especial para Adrien. Pues al ver a su princesa ya más tranquila era lo único que él deseaba.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen Adrien? – preguntó entre balbuceos Marinette.

– Bien. Se me hizo fácil. – respondió él con una sonrisa. – ¿Y a ti?

– Sencillo.

Marinette había dejado de "leer" mientras ella se enfocaba en el modelo. Adrien visualizó cada detalle de Marinette; su rostro reflejaba emoción y felicidad sin quitar aquella sonrisa que decoraba sus labios carnosos.

– Marinette.

– ¿Sí Adrien?

– Tú… uh… – el Agreste se había mordido los labios, al parecer no había resultado bien entablar una conversación con Marinette como al principio.

– ¿Yo?

– Ah sí. ¿Me podrías dar algunos consejos?

– ¿Consejos? ¿Qué clase de consejos? – cuestionó confundida la azabache.

– Uh… bueno… pues… veras hace unos días un compañero del trabajo ha tenido problemas con una chica.

– ¿Qué?

En sus adentros Adrien jamas se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida. ¿En qué momento tenía la cabeza con decirle aquello a Marinette sobre sus problemas con ella? O bueno más bien él siendo Chat Noir.

– Nada. Mejor olvida lo que dije. No quiero sentirte incomoda.

– No, no, no. No en lo absoluto, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Quiero decir… umm… ¿Qué consejos quieres que te diga para tu amigo? – dijo con inocencia la Dupain-Cheng.

– _Marinette siempre tan tierna. Siempre piensa en los demás antes que ella misma._ – una tierna y cálida sonrisa decoró sus labios. – Sí, bueno veras. Este compañero siempre estuvo enamorado de una chica que hace algún tiempo conoció pero ella nunca le hizo caso alguno aunque él siempre le confesaba su amor ella nunca pareció corresponderle… así que… bueno él decidió en conocer a otras personas hasta que… un día conoció a la indicada. Al principio ellos se trataron como buenos amigos sólo se podían ver cuando el trabajo se terminará, conforme se iban conociendo mi compañero, él, comenzó poco a poco enamorarse de esta chica… él… me dijo que una noche le preguntó que si ella gustaba de él pero al parecer ella no correspondió sus sentimientos. Mi amigo quedó destrozado al no sentirse correspondido por segunda vez. Unos días después él se la volvió a encontrar, él me contó que ella estaba abatida y, por así decirlo, arrepentida que… no quería perderlo. Según lo que me dijo mi compañero fue que… él no sabe qué hacer porque él aun siente algo por ella pero no quiere salir lastimado otra vez si regresa con esta chica. – Adrien sentía un nudo en la garganta y con la conciencia carcomiéndolo. No quería incomodar en ese momento a Marinette ni mucho menos quería que ella descubriera que él estaba hablando de sí mismo.

– Bien… umm… yo pienso que tu amigo debería conocer más a fondo a esa chica. – el Portador del Gato la miro sorprendido mientras que ella seguía aconsejándolo. – Quiero decir, sí él quiere darle una segunda oportunidad a la chica debería conocerla mejor antes de regresar con ella.

– Pero… ¿Y sí él ve algo en ella que lo lastime? ¿O que no le agrade? ¿Qué debería de hacer? – trató de sonar temeroso pero la sonrisa de Marinette lo calmó por un momento.

– No todos somos perfectos Adrien. Muchas personas tenemos defectos y virtudes, incluyendo también los secretos. Si tu compañero dice que aún sigue amando a la chica entonces también la amará con sus defectos, sus virtudes y de sus secretos.

– ¿Y tú? – habló sin pensar el rubio. – ¿También amarías a alguien así?

Marinette sonrió pero esa no una sonrisa cualquiera. Esa sonrisa que siempre sus labios decoraban era cuando cierto héroe de traje de cuero y con orejas de gato siempre la visitaba por las noches o irrumpía sus pensamientos.

– Sí. Yo también lo haría. Amaría a esa persona con sus defectos, sus virtudes y sus secretos sin importar lo que sea. – confesó ella con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

El corazón de Adrien se aceleró mientras que una calidez inundo su pecho. Sus mejillas no tardaron en tornarse en un tono carmesí a la vez que su rostro se había iluminado esperanzado. Se perdió en sus labios. Aquellos hermosos y carnosos labios que él siempre solía besar cada noche cuando la visitaba. El Portador del Gato tenía unas ansias por besarla. Besar otra vez aquellos dulces y tentativos labios. Cuanto extrañaba besarlos. Quería disfrutar de su sabor y su textura una vez más. Recordar cómo era esa sensación de sus labios juntarse como dos piezas faltantes de aquel rompecabezas. Recordar… como era realmente sentirse amado por aquella persona quien en verdad cuido y se preocupó por él.

– ¿Adrien? – la voz de Marinette hizo interrumpir los pensamientos del modelo. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Eh?

Ahí fue cuando Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o que estaba a punto de cometer.

Sus manos se encontraban sosteniendo el rostro de la chica mientras que sus rostros estaban frente a frente haciendo que sus narices se tocaran una a la otra, pero más sobre todo sus labios se rozaban una con la otra.

En conclusión a todo: Adrien Agreste estuvo a punto de besar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


End file.
